Reva Arya d'Cannith
Appearance Reva is an attractive woman of roughly thirty years. She is often dressed in high quality, beautiful but simple clothing. Her standard outfit is a pair of well tailored trousers ending loosely around a pair of comfortable boots, with a tucked in shirt embroidered with the symbol of House Cannith. A gorgon embossed spellbook hangs from a strap around her neck falling to her side like a purse and a wand rests tucked into her belt. When she is adventuring, she keeps the rest of her equipment sorted neatly in a backpack. Her front left shin bares a vibrant Mark of Making that swirls and pulses brightly against her dark skin. Fluff History The only child of Toran and Jera Arya Cannith, Reva had been extremely lucky growing up. Her family wasn’t particularly powerful within the Aundarian branch, working as artisans. Her father hadn’t developed a mark, and her mother was a tailor who had married into the family. Reva began playing with her parents’ tools at a young age and demonstrated a love of puzzles and problems. The family had begun testing her in small ways while encouraging her studies. Soon she was far ahead of the rest of the kids her age within the house. One of her uncles even taught her some simple cantrips. As the time for the test of Siberys drew near, members of the house expected her to be quite the prodigy. Her parents, both unmarked, knew she had a chance to have one, but they also worried what failure might mean for the young girl. Her father remembered his own sense of guilt and disappointment in failing the test. He had stressed that no matter how she performed, he was already proud of the girl she was. Reva didn’t know what she would be doing for the test, but she also went in without worrying. The test would be some form of puzzle, and she loved those. For all the importance some of her relatives had tried to press on her, she didn’t care. She was too young perhaps to really understand the implications of being marked or not and her defiant nature as a developing teenager cared little for standards of judgement by the larger house. She knew she was smart and could make her own way. She would approach the test like a game. Failure of the test wouldn’t kill her, it wouldn’t keep her out of the family, and to her mind at the time, passing would just be another trophy. Reva had passed the test but failed to develop a mark in doing so. Passing without gaining a mark was a rarity. The family accepted that she was skilled. She was still an asset to House Cannith and her intelligence and dedication helped her gain rank all the same. She studied at the Twelve and sometimes served as an adviser to some of the higher members of the House on matters of arcane theory. Even with her success it became obvious what she had failed to gain in earning her mark. She thought back on the test, realizing she had not taken it seriously and now she was often not taken seriously either. She had always viewed puzzles as games rather than challenges. She had certainly found stress in her life, but not in moments of crafting or fixing things. Not in logic problems or study. Those were the moments she found her peace and her flow. Having these realizations, she took a leave of absence from the Twelve and packed her bags. She was comfortable and peaceful as a professor and scholar. It was time to find a challenge. The Last War As an academic, Reva wasn't involved in the Last War in a direct way, but as a member of House Cannith she has felt the reverberations of it in numerous ways. The House itself suffered considerable losses, but Reva also felt the effects on a personal level. As a child, her father's toy shop was burned down for carrying model warforged and displaying the name Cannith. As an adult, she often was called a murderer or a war profiteer because of her association with her family. A part of her took those words to heart, helping shape her view that House Cannith could have done more than just made money, but instead used the powers of their Mark to help create and rebuild rather than aid in destruction. Invitation Reva was invited by Amranth d'Cannith who she met in Fairhaven. At the time, Reva's desire for unity of the House had attracted the attention of a faction within House Cannith that Amranth was also connected with and the two were introduced by mutual friends. She also spoke with her cousin Eloise, a fellow Wayfinder, to make sure that the Wayfinder's were an organization she desired to be a member of. Experience Reva had little experience as an adventurer, having never seen combat or having left the five nations. However, her academic experience more than made up for what she lacked in the field. One of the youngest scholars at the Twelve Motivation Reva originally joined the Wayfinders in order to find a situation that would stress her enough to develop a mark. She has accomplished this goal, but remains a Wayfinder out of a belief that the organization does good work in the world. Future Goals Reva remains a Wayfinder for a few reasons. Firstly, she does believe the Wayfinders do good things for the world and she feels she is contributing by being a part of those missions. Secondly, Reva is using the chance to travel as a way to make connections and gain influence within her own House. She hopes that once she leaves the Wayfinders as an experienced and skilled adventurer with connections in various branches, her voice will have even more sway. Enemies Angharrad - A halfling from the Sailback Tribe of were-raptors that survived the Wayfinder's expedition to the plains. Angharrad was second in command of the tribe and present during the final two fights between the Wayfinders and the Sailbacks and was the only survivor of the second fight. Secrets Reva loves House Cannith, but it is in disarray after the mourning, with her distant cousin Jorlanna leading her branch of the House. While Reva admires Jorlanna, she also feels the Baron lacks judgement. She hoped she would be able to advise her better if she was taken more seriously, perhaps by having a mark. Whatever her own result, Reva knows the needs of the House are more important than her or her cousin's personal goals. The House needs be reunified and saved before the division became permanent. Reva was in touch with members of the House who are focused on reunification of the house. It was this organization that helped her join the Wayfinder Foundation when she took leave from the Twelve by connecting her with Amranth. However, it quickly became obvious to others within the organization that Reva did not have what it took to keep the House together "at any cost" and as such she was removed from consideration as a member. Additionally, Reva has some very hidden concerns with House Cannith that she keeps to herself. She feels that the warfoged were a large misstep. While she has no animosity to the Warforged, she has a strong sense that creating a life just to fight and die was wrong. She wishes to push House Cannith towards a system of taking care of the warforged, as she believes they are the House's responsibility. As part of this, she believes that the loss of the Creation Forges was not a necessarily bad thing for House Cannith, although she remains undecided and wonders what could have come to pass had the forges been used differently. She also believes her house has been short-sighted and profit focused. Over all, she views most members of House Cannith with affection, including some of those she wishes would do a better job leading it. Moonlight on the Plains In her first deployment, Reva came in contact with a demonic artifact. It only touched her mind for a second, but that time was long enough. Although she does not know it, Reva is in fact struggling with a demonic presence in her mind. Her personality has remained unchanged, but the nightmares and occasional mental lapses she now suffers are in fact a result of this, rather than just the trauma of adventure, as she believes. (DMs may use this, but Kuul should be consulted on how to best handle the possession.) Welcome to the Jungle When Sin'ja's boyfriend was killed, Reva felt herself finding the murder to acceptable and realized that her concern for life has faded some over time. This realization worried her considerably. Wayfinder Record Pre-Missions Reva was sent to the Sharn branch of the Wayfinders. In the time before her first deployment, she spent considerable hours in the lounge getting to know her colleagues and seeking to build rapport with her future teammates. It was during this time that she met Leonardo Brenith, who's recent injuries caused him to struggle with memory. She offered to take him on as a student, but in time developed feelings for him. With encouragement from other Wayfinders, she eventually began a relationship with him. Moonlight on the Plains Reva was dispatched along with Quarion, Torgrim, Powers and Amranth to the Talenta Plains. A handful of tribes had been attacked and slaughtered with a niece of Lord ir'Dayne abducted from one of them. It was discovered their enemies were were-raptors. Although there were hick ups along the way, the team was able to destroy most of the Sailback Tribe of were-beasts and found the niece with a powerful amulet. It was removed and the battle won, but the girl remained unconscious. The amulet was turned over to a High Templar Kasumi Dato, a representative of the Silver Flame. The girl was taken to Flamekeep and healed. In the final fight of their expedition, Reva took a longbow from one teammate and, using the wrong tools, turned it into a short bow for another member of the team to use, allowing everyone to have a ranged weapon for the fight. It was in this moment that a Mark of Making finally manifested, as Reva truly believed they are unlikely to survive the fight. While on the trip Reva became friends with the head of the local Cannith enclave, Vivien. Additionally, she befriended Kasumi Dato, and attempted to smooth relations with the leadership of House Ghallanda after a fellow team member insulted them. Welcome to the Jungle Reva was sent along with Ketaal, Cade, Beckett and Hektor to search for missing people in Xen'drick. They were believed to be held captive by the Reidrans. During the trip the Wayfinders first rescued a tracker by fighting in the Red Ring against an Oni. After killing the Oni and saving the tracker, the team continued on and rescued the hostages from a Reidran ship. Reva had been previously warned about some of the dangers of Reidrans. For this reason, Reva spent most of the trip in disguise or at least not using her name except when necessary. A notable exception was when she gave her name to the owner of a false Cannith shop that was using the House name without permission. Additionally, while in Stormreach, Reva connected with Toven d'Cannith, a fellow member of the Twelve and former head of the local Canniths. She allowed him to take credit for shutting down the false shop. Most importantly for Reva at the time, she met a young woman named Sin'ja whose abusive boyfriend was killed in a fist fight with Ketaal. Reva has taken Sin'ja in and offered her a place to stay with her and Leo. Scorched Earth Reva was dispatched along with Mik'hael, Tami, and Stef to the desert to track down an ancient pillar. They were intercepted by an ancient squid monster which captured Stef, eventually returning him with a squid passenger. Reva almost messed up the mission by not trusting the squid and believing it was going to attack them no matter what path they took. Eventually her team convinced her that negotiation was required. After depowering the artifact they were sent to retrieve and releasing ancient squid evil into the world, the team continued to struggle. First, being bested in combat by what Reva believes was a fallen couatl, then disappointing their employer. Following her adventure in the desert Reva spent a few weeks at the Cannith Enclave in Gatherhold to simply reconnect with herself and enjoy time working for the House again. Snakes on the Brain Reva was dispatched with Moss, Fluke and Ryder to a remote area of Q'barra. House Tharashk had lost a load of dragonshards, and then lost the initial retrieval team send after the shards. The Wayfinders had two objectives. Save the missing people first. Save the Shards second. The last known location was an old holy site. As the Wayfinders moved onwards, it became clear that the Holy site was one of the Silver Flame, and was actually a prison built to bind a Demon known as Zehir. Unfortunately, the Wayfinders arrived too late for either mission to succeed. Having been cautious in their approach, the Wayfinders missed the ceremony in which both the dragonshards were consumed and most of those they sent to save killed for the ritual. The encampment they found was covered in Yuan-Ti, having transformed themselves using the dark rituals. The team was able to save one of the original people they were sent to rescue, Lassius, and sent him back to the local town of Deepwater, with Ryder. They waited as Ryder escorted Lassius back and planned to strike at the Yuan-Ti the next morning. During the night, they were tracked by a team of scales devoted to the Silver Flame. Reva spoke with them and convinced them to join forces. The next day, the two moved together on the Yuan-Ti camp, only to find it abandoned and the Yuan-Ti headed to Deepwater. The Wayfinders followed after them and ambushed them in the night, killing those most transformed and taking captive the rest. It was then that the Wayfinders found a book among the dead explain the rituals that had been undertaken. Returning to the town of Deepwater, the Wayfinders learned both their employer and Lassius were dead. Ryder left immediately to get help from the rest. The Wayfinders investigated, discovering the culprit to be none other than Zehir in a humanoid form. He had apparently escaped long before and been planting the cult in the town. After a hard fight, Zehir was temporarily defeated. The Wayfinders went back to the Holy site, hoping to find any sign of the dragonshards or other survivors. What they found instead were the Templars of the Silver Flame dead, their leader having tried to trap Zehir within herself. Thinking quickly, Reva and Fluke managed to trap the demonic force elsewhere, saving the templar, and getting her out as the building came down around them. Although the mission was a failure by the original goals, Reva left knowing they had managed to trap Zehir and that the local forces of the Silver Flame were enroute. She kept the bodies of those murdered under the effect of a Gentle Repose so that House Tharashk could give them Gentle Repose if desired. Additionally, while it had little to do with the mission, Reva and Fluke met a young woman who had the potential to be a very gifted scholar in time. Reva made a point of doing what she could to further her education, and is hoping to recruit her as a researcher for House Cannith at either the Twelve or the Arcanix. Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * I’m representing my house and take great pride in my personal appearance. * I am tolerant of those of other faiths and traditions, and curious to learn about them. Ideals * My house serves a vital function, and its prosperity will help everyone * I always try to help those in need, no matter what the personal cost. Bonds * I am determined to impress the leaders of my house, and to become a leader myself Flaws * I don't care for fighting and fear the damage I can do with my spells. * I’m concealing secrets that could get me driven from my house (See Secrets regarding her beliefs) Trivia * Reva's thesis was titled "The Universality of Magic". In it she argued that the underlying power behind all magical forces is the same and that methods of manifesting magic are simply based on how the caster experiences and understands reality. It earned her considerable praise but a few members of House Cannith felt she was cheapening the magic of artifice. Additionally, it earned her a letter of condemnation from her local Bishop. * Her favorite text book "Arcana and Artifice" was written by her friend Einrich Bosemar. The 5th edition is almost the same as the second print of the 4th edition but has an appendix on warforged needing to consent to any upgrades now that the Treaty of Throne hold recognized their person-hood. The revised 5th was mostly changed for layout and structural purposes * Reva's experience with the Test of Siberys happened at the age of fourteen. By the age of sixteen, she was accepted to the Twelve and began her studies at a young age. She completed her initial studies within three years and spent another five on her thesis work, finishing at twenty-four before becoming one of the youngest professors of the faculty at the age of twenty-five. * Reva, along with her friend Marsi Sharma, a scholar from the Arcanix, write romantic fiction under the pen name Vera Samir. These books all feature female Templars of the Silver Flame as their protagonists and include "The Pilgrim and the Priest", "The Cardinal’s Keeper", "Silver Seduction", and "An Aundarian Affair". Although the writing is skillful, Reva and Marsi are not as skillful on writing steamy romance as they are on writing social critique and adventure stories, resulting in poor sales. * In addition to her thesis and her more risque works, Reva has enjoyed success for her publications of two other books: "An Introduction to Modern Artifice" and "Practical Arcana". Both texts are designed for use within the classroom and in professional settings by both novice casters and magewrights. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Silver Dagger - From Moonlight on the Plains * Enduring Spellbook * Dagger *Artificer’s tools *Identification papers *A set of fine clothes * An Inventor’s pack *An Herbalist kit Character Sheet * Character Sheet * Spell List Category:Characters